You Are All I Want
by VexyJeanetteRaven22-6
Summary: Raven's heart was broken once by a dragon-wizard named Malchior. Jinx's past haunts her every second of her new life. With their new friendship comes hope and new love, once they realize just how complicatedly perfect their lives already are. An old friend and enemy rises, with a story untold that ties her to both girls at the same time. But what's going to get them all is revenge.
1. Prologue

All was dark. The jail cells cast terrifying shadows on the floor, the bars creating stripes over prisoners that were, for the most part, asleep. A prisoner who had scarred the wall of her cell in permanent marker with her name, Madame Rouge, was the first in the hall. She lay with black hair thrown carelessly across her face, held fast in the embrace of a dream-state. Snoring softly, she muttered something to the tune of, "Zat Jinx. . . . She vill vegret zis."

Beyond her, a thick-plastic walled cell held a tall, robotic-looking twenty-something. He paced, occsasionally striking the brick wall that bordered his cell in a irratic pattern. An echoing thump would always come between his pounding, and the man would strike back. It was too obviously a communication system.

That was why it was held in the blackness of night, as anyone could see. The being on the other side of the wall, a dragonlike figure, leaned up against the wall. His cell was not normal; he was much larger than anyone else in the prison. He was leaned up against the wall, using one wing-end to throb out the beats that were words to the other inmate. Suddenly, they both fell silent and still. A guard's voice rang into the night. "Alright, Gary. This is your last strike-if you fall asleep again, or a prisoner escapes, you're fired."

Another deep voice, long since hardened by manhood, reached the two men. "Of course, sir. I won't even close my eyes until my shift is relieved."

"You'd better." Then, the silence greeted their ears once more. The first prisoner banged out two simple throbs on the wall, and the second rapped on the bricks once. The second prisoner stood, stretching, and held his wings out as far as they could go. Then, he spoke in a raspy voice. "Time is running out, Raven. You're about to wish you had never even met me."

Then, in a flash of magic and light, he morphed into what looked like a paper human. He waved a hand over the lock on the door, and it scraped across the ground as it opened.

The robot-boy stood in his cell, and, slamming a huge fist into the thick plastic, broke free and stepped into the hall. As the other prisoner turned the corner and joined him, he nodded. They walked to the end of the hall, stopping at Madame Rouge's cell. "Give zat Jinx my love vhen you catch her, please."

"Of course. She, too, will pay." The first prisoner spoke for the first time.

The two escapees made their way through the hall, passing other prisoners who were mostly unconscious. Nodding to those who were awake, it became obvious these two were the chosen ones among the group.

At the end of the cells sat a door that was slightly ajar. The paperlike prisoner stepped up to it, careful to not let his shadow edge into the stream of light coming from the open door. The guard sat inside, snoring loudly and his head bent to his chest in a posture similar to that of a sherriff in an old-time jail. He nodded to his companion. "Old Gary here isn't going to have a good morning, now, is he?"

The robot-boy cackled into the hall as they slipped past the door. "Not on my watch. It's a good thing, too."

After moments of dark brick halls and salutes of farewell from the other inmates, they made their way to a large double door marked "Cafeteria. Exit To Courtyard Inside."

Pushing the doors open, the pair walked silently across the empty room, the tables obstacles they simply pushed out of their way. The neon green "EXIT" sign was obviously their destination. Once those doors were opened, a concrete field lay beyond them. They turned and made their way past a tall basketball hoop in the full moon's light. An electric fence fused with barbed wire proved a difficulty to pass, after they had both gotten electrocuted.

The robotic boy struck the generator, disabling the fence, and they pulled themselves through it. They climbed the hill beyond, standing at the edge. A bay dropped below them, and in the light, a small island on the bay's far side could be seen. A tall, yellow-lit, T-shaped tower stood tall on the island, protecting the city spreading out on the other side of the water. The two escaped prisoners growled at the sight of this tower, and then they spoke.

"I, Malchior," The paper being began.

"And I, Adonis," The robotic-boy continued.

"Swear to be the evil behind the ultimate demise of the Teen Titans." They spoke in unison this time. "And especially the pair known as Raven and Beast Boy."


	2. Chapter 1 - Night

I shoot awake into the night. It's quiet, I sit up and glance out my big picture window. Darkness. Standing in my hooded sweatshirt and sleep-shorts, I pull the curtains shut, looking out at the city lights beforehand. Bright, yellow, and neon, Jump City is peacefully asleep. Like you should be, Raven. There's nothing to worry about.

The tower is silent, too quiet compared to the noise of the Honoraries asleep in the guest rooms that I've become used to. Their training left them exhausted each day-and they would fall asleep much faster than I would, snoring away. Especially Jinx, who shared my room in the few weeks she'd been here. If I listen hard, I can hear the minute noises of the tower asleep in its loneliness with the five of us and Silkie inside.

Robin's rhythmatic breathing ripples through the silence. Star, his now-girlfriend, is calm in her sleeping, the only sounds to be heard from her are the occasional creak as she tosses and turns. Cyborg's near-silent snores are slightly louder, but nothing matches Beast Boy's night sounds. He moans in his sleep-I know now that he has nightmares about his disciplined childhood. They taunt me, too, more so since we returned from Tokyo than ever.

I turn and walk my room for the billionth time. The bookcase Cy bought me stands tall and full on one wall. Leotards line an open closet beside it. On the other wall, a creepy-looking vanity stands, my cloak thrown over the edge of the mirror. On the table, my meditation mirror sits. I pick it up and trace the frame, remembering when Beast Boy and Cyborg accidentally entered my mind through it.

"So, Rae, what really was that red dude?" Beast Boy asked. I looked up, swallowing the small bite of tofu eggs I had taken a bite of. "My father."

The other Titans had no idea it was Trigon they fought. And defeated. Cyborg continued to tell Robin and Starfire about their adventure inside my mirror. "Of course, we weren't afraid. Especially when Raven found us."

"What are you talking about? You were scared out of your wits! And whatever B has." They all laughed, and I turned back to my food. From my spot on the counter, I watch the sunset. It wouldn't be long after that, I knew, before the other Titans met the demon in person.

What they didn't know, however, was the prophecy surrounding me. And what even I didn't know is that we would defeat him in the final confrontation between my father and I, where Azar, Arella, and the rest of the Azarathians' deaths were avenged. I continue walking.

A chest hidden in shadow causes me to speed away briskly. I cannot relive Malchoir even now. Especially now. My bookcase provides happier memories, though. Last Christmas, I woke to find this bookshelf in my bedroom, with the books all arranged in it. A note in Cyborg's handwriting had accompanied it.

Rae -

I hope you like this.

Merry Christmas. I'll see you at breakfast.

Cyborg

I trace my fingertips across the spines of one shelf of books. Each of the volumes Azar gave me all sit on one shelf, all the titles I've gotten since I came to Earth on two of the others. The last, the one I treasure, is full of ones from my friends. The martial arts books from Robin, and a story about the Flying Graysons. The fantasy novels from Cy. Every pink book from Star, those centering around everything from finding deals at the mall to the ones about braiding hair. And those from Beast Boy, a children's book given to me as a joke, gaming guides I never read, yet treasure all the same, and a few comic books, which are, for the most part, good reads.

As I walk to my closet, I spot my communicator sitting lifeless on the tiny shelf built just for it. I recall Jinx's communicator, identical to mine, with pink traced around the T on one side. I and then I remember we're going out for coffee tomorrow. I should get some sleep.

I get back in bed, and the nightmare comes rushing back. Vividly, as if it were real.

 _The roof crashes as a gigantic black dragon slams his mass down onto it. I yowl in terror and the never-ending pain that he had so long-since spun into my veins._

 _"You're nothing, Raven. You know much dark magic, well, so do I!" Malchior rasps. I shoot at him. "NO!"_

 _My friends try to help, but a yellow-white blast knocks them into unconsciousness. I scream, and he grabs me in one giant dragon fist. "Now you will witness the demise of your friends. I'm afraid, however, you won't be around to witness my rise in their shadows. Because your death will follow theirs."_

 _His giant dragon tail whisks them off the tower roof. They fall, faster and faster, to their dooms in the ocean below. I scream. Why did they abandon me?_

 _Then, Malchior growls, another fatal blast rumbling deep in his throat. He-_

I shoot up again. Even awake, conscious that my friends are okay-I can hear them in their sleep-it still terrifies me. What if something really happened to them?


	3. Chapter 2 - Coffee Shop

**Author's Note- Thanks to everyone who's read this so far. I already have the whole story and a sequel written, I just need to post them. With school starting soon I don't know how much time I'll have but I will get around to it. That's what weekends are for.**

 **PS-I don't own Teen Titans or DC Comics(you know because the only screen time Kid Flash got was in Lightspeed and half a second of Titans Together).**

Jinx and I sit down at a small wooden table for two in a coffee shop. She takes a sip of her steaming white chocolate beverage, my black coffee is still too hot to drink. I smile at the pink-haired girl. We're out on a coffee date, since I have to leave for Tokyo tomorrow and she's got so much work to do lately-the area where she and Kid Flash is full of evildoers to lock up. "So, Jinx, how's it being a Titan so far?"

"It's okay. Flash is really nice to me." She says, looking back at me. "Letting me live with him and all that."

"I still don't get that. Why do you live with him?"

"I don't know, maybe he's got a crush on me." We both laugh. "Yeah, right. And Beast Boy thinks I'm the prettiest girl ever."

"Anyways, he's taught me how to use my magic for more good purposes. The area we cover isn't too nice of a place, but it's okay for a crime fighter to learn the trade."

"Yeah? Well, we took down the HIVE Five the other day. I gotta say, you had one tough team." I tell her.

"No way, Raven. They're just tough now. Hey, who'd they put in charge?" She asks. I wonder if she's reminicsing over some long-ago memory, with the way her eyes gray over, but she blinks it off as quickly as it appears.

"See-more. He's an okay leader. I'm pretty sure Billy's his second, or maybe he just delegated most of his dirty work to Numerous."

"That's expected. See-more was my second." She tells me. I nod, and, spotting something out of the corner of my eye, I flick my gaze to outside the small coffe house. "Uh oh."

"Wha-great. Just great." She's spotted them, too-Kid Flash and Beast Boy are heading down the street, about to pass us. I cross my fingers in a hope they won't enter the little shop. Of course, they do just that, and upon their entrance, notice us. "Hey, girls," Flash says to us. "How are you?"

Jinx answers him. "Okay."

"Just 'okay?' No sarcastic comment? I'm suprised." Beast Boy remarks, having paid for the four coffees he'd ordered. I roll my eyes. "I'd give you one if you were smart enough to understand it."

Jinx laughs. "You ought to be getting out of here, before we give you a run for your money."

"Oh, alright. We'll see you tonight!" Flash says, and they wave on their way out. We laugh as soon as they're gone. "Boys. What are we going to do with them?"

"Stuff 'em in a hole and light 'em on fire!" Jinx is hardly able to speak. We laugh harder. "I told you, Kid Flash has a total crush on me."

"Do you? Have a crush on him, I mean?" I ask, calming down. She thinks for a minute. "A little one, if anything. I just met him! What about you and Beast Boy, though?"

"You want to know the truth? What I've never even told Robin?" She knows Robin's closest to me. Jinx nods.

"I really love him, I really do." I say. Can I trust Jinx with this? I mean, she was a villain less than six months ago! I scold myself for doubting the newest Teen Titan. She can keep a secret. She's sixteen.

"Really? You're always yelling at him, and, well, you're a bit different." She reminds me. I sip my coffee.

"He's sometimes funny, it's just that his eyes shine when I say he's not, and he's cute. Also. . . . Have you ever, well, dated?" I ask.

Jinx nods. "I dated Cy back before we had our accidents, remember I told you about it earlier? And I dated See-more for a while, before I left."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I sort-of dated a wizard-dragon called Malchior for a while, and I knew I loved him. He broke my heart, though, and for a while I was pretty down. BB came and gave me someone to talk to, and I realized. . .with Beast Boy. . . it's different."

"Kind of like the way you feel while you're right above a big drop on a rollercoaster, afraid to fall but you can't get anywhere without going down?"

"Yeah. Hey, maybe you could help me out?" I ask. She smiles and sips her drink. "Well, here's what I always did. Make him come to you."

"How do I do that?" I ask. "It's not like I can just walk up and say, 'Hey, Beast Boy, I love you. Come here and date me.'"

"Spend some time with him. Go out to a movie or something." She says. "You're in a bit of a case there, though, because everyone thinks you hate him."

"Yeah. That's my problem." I mutter, unsure. "I guess I could try."

"That's the spirit." I look outside, the sky's getting darker with each passing moment. "Hey, we should be getting back. Wouldn't want to miss your ride home, would you?"

"Ha, ha, ha. Seriously, though, let's go." We stand, and thank the employees.

When we're out on the near-empty street, I speak. "Hey, Jinx? Thanks."


	4. Chapter 3 - The Invasion

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait! And sorry that this is so short-multiple chapters today instead of one long one! Happy holidays, by the way.

* * *

"Are you sure? It'll be fun." Robin asks me. I sigh. "I don't do fun."

"Okay, then." He turns to the others. "What movie are we going to, again?"

"It's a debate. Wicked Scary-Doomsday or Tiger Claws 2." Cyborg tells him.

Once they decide, they take off, heading first to pick up Flash and Jinx, then to go to the movie. They leave behind Beast Boy on his Gamestation and me in my room reading. I flip the page as they yowl goodbye.

 _Ten minutes later, they've momentarily retreated. Sparrow's pulling Wolf up onto his horse. He mounts another, and Tadpole tells him, "Take Wolf back to the others. Tell them what happened. We can hold on until. . ."_

 _I tell the pixies it's going to be okay, but my voice trails away like my boyfriend's did. They gallop away, and I look at him as they leave. "What do we do?"_

 _"I don't know." His voice is just as quiet and whimpery as mine is._

 _I see an imp sneaking up behind Tadpole, but before I can warn him, someone much stronger than me binds my hands together. A white cloth covers my mouth, and one panicked thought rings through my head before I pass out. This handkerchief is soaked in some of that sleep-gas stuff!_

 _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

 _I wake up to a dark cave. My mind is foggy for a minute until I notice what I'm wearing. Names flash through my head along with memories. Lily. Misty. Tadpole._

 _A moaning noise beside me causes me to turn my head. Groggily, Tadpole is waking beside me. "Tadpole! You're hurt!"_

 _I see one side of his face is scratched up where it had hit the floor. Blood is oozing between the pieces of metal on the armor he's wearing. "It's nothing, Shadow."_

 _Even talking hurts him. "Oh, ooh. . . ."_

"Hey, Rae," Beast Boy says from outside of my closed door. "You wanna come play?"

"No." I tell him in my usual monotone. I hear him ask, "Oh, come on. I picked this game special for you!"

"Fine." I walk out into the living room with him and he hands me one of the flat silver controllers. "It's called Quantium Blades. All you do is attack me, and I'll try to attack you."

"So all I do is kill you? Okay." _I'm alone with BB! It's just us, being friends, oh. . . . Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath. . . Metrion. . . . Zinthos._

"Yeah, that's right!" The game comes up, and we create our characters. Mine wears dark blue, and Beast Boy's has the greenest of eyes. We each have five lives and are armed with swords. Hours later, I've lost two lives and just taken BB's third. "Oh, give me a chance, Raven!"

"I am!" The sound of metal upon metal rings out from the TV. I slash at him, and when Robin calls us on our communicators to check up on us, we answer, "Fine. Having fun."

"We're going to a midnight showing, if that's okay with you two." He says. We nod. "Yeah, you go on and have fun."

Beast Boy manages to win, and we head to the kitchen for a game-break snack. "Ugh! Why is there never any food in this fridge?"

"Do you want to order a veggie pizza or something?" I ask. He whirls around, shocked.

"I thought you hated pizza."

"I do, but I'm starving. I'll eat anything." He nods and picks up the phone to call for delivery.

It's twenty minutes until the pizza arrives, which means we didn't have to pay for it. That's good, because we realized neither of us have money. After we eat, I head down the hall to my room. Beast Boy having been on a bathroom break, he runs into me on my way. I fall and slam my head on the floor, he tumbles down beside me. "Oh, Rae, I'm so sorry."

He gets up and pulls me to my feet. I grab my head, which hurts badly. "You're bleeding. Let's go get that cleaned up."

When he bandages my wound up, which is a deep cut, his eyes meet mine. For a breathless second, we're still. He whispers, "Raven."

He moves closer to me, silently, and our lips touch. Unsure of how to act, I freeze. Then I kiss him back, with a fire I haven't felt since I loved Malchior. I shiver as we pull apart. The silence of the tower is all that happens in the next moment. We're so close, my hands are in his hair now, his are on my back.

 _Whoo. . . whoo. . ._ The intruder alert rings out. I race to the computer. Scanning the tower, I can't spot anything-until I turn around and see them. BB is suddenly beside me, my hands glowing black and him morphing into a tiger.

Malchoir and Adonis are attacking us.

* * *

 **A/N:** The excerpt from the book Raven is reading is from my story "Shadow Hunters," which is actually a real book. You can check it out on my website(link is on my profile).

As always, reviews are appreciated.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Battle

Fire races past my head, singing my hair. BB's hidden behind the sofa, Adonis looking for him in another room. Malchoir and I are locked in combat. "Just die already, Raven. I don't know why you even try."

"At least I'm not a lowlife scum like you are!" I protest, dropping back to where Beast Boy is sheltering. When I get close enough, I scoop him up in my black raven form and fly away. The basement provides a shadowy safe haven for us-right now, at least. He pulls out his communicator. "Beast Boy calling Robin, over."

"Hey, is everything okay?" A creak at the top of the stairs makes both of our heads shoot up. The door is open.

"No," BB says quietly. "Malchoir and Adonis escaped from prison, they're attacking us and tearing up the tower."

"We'll be there as quick as we can." Robin tells us before hanging up. Adonis is making his way into the shadows now, shining a flashlight around the boxes scattered across the floor. "Where are you, you vermin?"

"Right here." Beast Boy says, then morphs into his werebeast form. I go white and we launch yet another attack, but when Malchoir arrives, we are overpowered again. He shoots a firey bullet past my head again, I use black magic to counter it. BB is, as far as I can tell, doing fine. We retreat, slowly, toward the stairs. A hit from Adonis sends Beast Boy flying, and in the single second of distraction it puts me in, Malchoir strikes.

Pain shoots through me as I'm burned. Thrown up against the wall and too wounded to fight, hope seems lost. Until Jinx, Kid Flash, and the other Titans arrive. "Titans, go!"

I try to pull myself back into the battle, but I can't get up. Beast Boy's fighting, my eyes can barely open. I watch as Malchoir corners him, and Robin strikes the dragon. Malchior whirls. Jinx attacks him with magic, and soon he's the cornered one. Cy, Star, and Kid Flash battle Adonis on the far side of the room in a similar fashion.

I push myself up and shoot Malchoir with a spell. Beast Boy's deep green eyes meet mine for a moment-we both remember that kiss. Then fire tears us apart, and we combine to form a dark T-Rex. This brings Malchoir down, and we step back so Jinx and Robin can attack. Adonis is also losing, Cyborg having shut down most of his systems with blasts and Starfire continually bombarding him with starbolts.

We defeat them, and take them prisoners. Robin interrogates them, and the rest of us watch. I have a throbbing headache, though I won't let that get to me. He asks Adonis, "Why did you come here? How did you escape from prison?"

"Nothing that concerns you, bird-boy." Adonis snaps back. Then, Robin asks Malchoir the same things. He answers, "All you need to know is that Beast Boy and Raven will be dead soon."

I gasp. The wizard continues. "We've been sent to destroy, avenge, and conquer. Our master gives us this pleasure in return for the rest of your deaths, including that Kid Flash and Jinx."

"Who are you working for?" Robin growls.

Adonis answers this one. "I'm sorry. You won't be around for long enough to find out."

Malchoir morphs into paper form, slipping from his chains, and Adonis rips himself free. "Time to die, Teen Titans!"

"No!" I launch myself into battle with Robin, the others just as swift. Beast Boy and I end up in combat together, my dark magic blocking attacks long enough for him to morph and then protect me. Cyborg's batteries give out, him not having had time to recharge since our last fight.

Robin stands beside me, he knows all too well the resurrected pain that has hit me lately. I loved Malchior, I really did, and he betrayed me. That shattered my trust for a long time, and for that I have a score to settle in this battle. I shoot yet another round of dark energy.

Beast Boy is guarding Cy's body, I keep an eye on them as I fight. Star shoots a long blast, followed by Robin's discus bombs. Jinx shoots pink energy as Kid Flash swirls her around our opponents at the speed of sound. Then I dive in with my usual spell, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

A spiral of sharp-edged darkness forces both evildoers to the ground. Kid Flash and Jinx separate from their tornado. Robin restrains the villains, and BB and Flash hoist Cyborg up onto their shoulders. I watch them leave, and then Star as she trails after her boyfriend. Jinx leans against the now-trashed hallway's wall beside me. I press my fingers to my temples, my headache now making me want to yowl in agony.

"You wanna go lie down or something?" Jinx asks. I shake my head. "Robin might need me later."

A smashing sound from where he and Starfire had just left to makes us jump up and race in that direction. Adonis and Malchior are now in the hall outside the bedrooms. Beast Boy and I's bedrooms. Flash is just outside Cy's room beside Starfire, with Robin and Beast Boy closer to us. I jump beside them, Jinx joins my Tamaranian friend and her male companion. We manage, through a few perfectly timed attacks, bring the weak evil-doers down again. Then, Malchoir morphs suddenly back into paper form.

I am suddenly taken by his perfect blue eyes, frozen by their immense beauty. Then, just as I pull myself from the split-second trance, he fires. A spell. "Gantronix, narsciest, accelec-tronixed!"

BB jumps straight in front of me, almost letting the yellow-green magic absorb itself into his green body. I lash out with black magic-enough to shield my animagi friend, but not enough to block the small fraction of the spell that escapes and crashes into my chest. The world is lost to me as I am enveloped in warm blackness and the pain of the heart wrenching, conflict-lit evening fades.

* * *

 **A/N:** Alright, guys. This is the end of part one. The next few chapters are in Jinx's POV rather than Raven's(so you can expect more Flinx) and it starts to get into the action.

Reviews are appreciated(if anyone reads this, that is).


	6. Chapter 5 - How It Began

**A/N:** This chapter is Jinx's POV, as will be the following chapters. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated.

* * *

I can't answer that question like you want. If you really want to know what happened, though, it started with Kid Flash. It was after the Brotherhood battle, I can date it to about then.

I was sitting in the Titans' living room, watching everyone around me. Bumblebee and Starfire had just left for the mall, taking most of the female population with them. Raven and I were the exceptions. The boys-most of them, anyway-were watching a football game on the huge TV. Robin and Kid Flash, beside me with cans of soda in their hands, discussed what I would do in the future. I was studying Cyborg-what had changed in him since our accidents when we had dropped out of high school? Why had he stopped loving me? They said something next to me, then I shook awake from my thoughts.

"Are you going by Jinx or Jennifer now?" Robin asks me. I blink. "If I can choose, Jennifer, definitely."

"That's cool. So, I was thinking, since you can't hang with those punks anymore, maybe you'd join me in my pad?" I smile at Kid Flash's boldness. He's still the same boy I rescued from Madame Rouge. "Okay," I reply, "Just so long as you'll put up with my criminal record."

"Well, I'mma take off on you, Robin." He turns to the other teen boy, who nods. "Thanks, Kid Flash. One thing off my plate right now."

"Keep up that attitude. If we can take out you-know-who, we can handle this." Raven says. I look at her. Huge navy blue headphones are around her neck. She looks tired. "I'm gonna try to get some sleep, since I got the kids down for their nap."

"You do that, Rae." I'm still surprised by the trust between the Azarathian-hybrid and her team leader. Yet I trust Kid Flash, and we barely know each other. For the last few days, I shared Raven's room with her and the team of toddlers she's looking after. Similar abilities created a bond between us quickly, which sparks the question I ask the girl. "Taylor Swift or rock-punk stuff?"

She shoots me a questioning look. I gesture to her headphones. She nods. "Taylor Swift. Why?"

"'Cause then I can tell if you're about to kill me or we can text later."

"I might just kill you anyway, but sure, I'll text." Raven leaves, and Kid Flash and I walk away. We get into his car, which is a sleek red convertible. We drive with the radio on until I think we're going to run out of road. At that point we get to a city, Keystone City, and he finally speaks. "Do you believe me yet? That your team was just holding you back?"

"Yeah. I thought all I was good for was bringing bad luck." We stop at a red light, he looks at me. "Who told you that?"

"Everyone at HIVE said I was a curse, that I would hurt them if they double-crossed me, stuff like that." I tell him. "They said I was like a black cat, a jinx."

We accelerate away from the stoplight, and he focuses on the road again. "Is it true that you and Cy used to date?"

I stiffen slightly, then loosen up before he notices. "Yeah. Right before we had our accidents that gave us our powers."

Kid Flash looks at me with sympathetic eyes, then takes one of my hands and wraps it in his, using the other to drive. We're silent, then we pull on to a small paved private drive. I turn to my new. . .acquaintance. Friend is too strong of a word, but I want to use that.

"Where're we going?" I ask. He squeezes my hand slightly. "I live in this huge house."

Then, we turn a corner, and I see it. A huge, red-painted mansion, with tall black doors and a garage that opens up on one side of the house, looms before us. I gasp. A balcony's doors stand open on a higher floor of the house, grey-black curtains spinning in and out of it in the breeze. A huge picture window mirroring it reveals a large room with a TV, an air-hockey table, and more of the room that stretches beyond what I can see. The black roof peaks above the highest floor. "Whoa. . . ."

"Do you like it?" He asks, turning the engine off and removing his seat belt. "I love it!"

He opens my door for me, and I climb out, grabbing my pink and black backpack. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

He races to the door and opens it, and as I walk up to it, he dissapears into it for a millisecond. Then, he reappears, and walks with me, showing me my room, which has grey, dark pink, and black decorations. It's the one with the balcony you can see from the front, which is great, since I can watch for any visitors. He shows me the game room, my own bathroom, with black tile and indirect lighting, which makes me feel like I am in a high-tech, Gothic hotel.

We stop in his room, a living room downstairs, which has another TV and a large sofa for visitors, and then we get to the shared ground of the kitchen and dining room. There's an open counter-top and a large fridge, which has an entire shelf full of orange cream soda, which is my favorite, and his, as well. "I've got to make a few phone calls, so you can go and unpack if you want," Kid Flash tells me. I nod, and he turns to leave. "Oh, and Jinx, thank you. For trusting me."

"Thank you for believing I could change." We share a smile, then I head upstairs. The closet on one side of the room is full of clothes already, mostly black and grey. I find a knee-length black dress and a lace top to go over top of the tank top straps, and I change into it. I unpack my few belongings, including my sketch pad and my ceramic unicorns. One unicorn has a blonde mane and tail, with grey and white on it's torso. Denim colored legs and blue eyes make up the rest of it's form-it's supposed to be Terra, my closest friend, once upon a time. The other is blue and light brown, meant to represent Cyborg, who Terra and I grew up beside. The last is grey and white, since I haven't painted it yet. I'm waiting until I find that special someone, who'll take me away and we'll never look back, who'll be calm and handsome, and see beyond the Gothic outfits I wear. Instrumental music from downstairs provokes my curiosity, and I head to investigate. The lights in the kitchen and dining area are off, the sunset and tall candles presenting an orange light that seems almost romantic, in a way. Kid Flash, in a yellow suit with his mask still on, motions to the table, set with the fanciest dinner I've ever seen. "Care to join me?"


	7. Chapter 6 - How The Night Ended

"So, basically you're going on vacation and you have to work?" I ask. I'm washing dishes at the kitchen sink, my cell phone between my shoulder and cocked ear. "Yeah," Raven's voice comes through the phone, crackling with static. "Robin is such a drag. Don't tell him I said that!"

"I won't." I reassure her. "Bring me back something cool."

"That should be easy. Tokyo is full of good books and spiritual stuff." She tells me. When she hangs up, I begin to load the dishwasher. I finish and dry my hands, then set to work on vaccuming. Kid Flash has gone into town, so I'm alone and cleaning the place up. I put on music and wipe off the countertop, singing along calmly.

I mop the kitchen floor after that, still matching the notes of Taylor Swift with my voice. I hear the front door slam shut, so I turn my iPod off and head to help carry the groceries inside. "Hey," he calls to me when he sees me, "How's it going?"

"The Titans are heading to Tokyo to track down some villain named Brushogun. Raven just called to tell me about it, and she asked if we could keep an eye on Jump City for them while they're gone. Oh, and I mopped the kitchen floor, and it's still wet." I tell him. He nods. "Thanks, J. I got some more soda and popcorn so we can have that movie night sometime."

"How about tonight?" I ask, pulling two of the reusable shopping bags from the passenger side of the car. "Sure. Why not?"

We put away everything he bought, then we flick through his DVDs to find one we like. "Um. . . so, I have a lot of horror movies, and sports themed ones, 'cause when the boys come over that's what we watch. What do you like watching?"

"I like dramas and-ooh!" I pull out a movie from the shelf. He perks up. "Oh, I loved that. You wanna watch it?"

"Yeah, please!" He puts it in the player, I make a bowl of popcorn and set it on the coffee table. Kid Flash sits down beside me with two sodas, handing me one and opening the other. Mine fizzes out of the can and I sip it, setting it down and leaning back onto the pillows. He puts one arm across the back of the couch, resting his hand on my shoulder. I tighten, memories of my last-and only-boyfriends enveloping me. Cyborg and I on late-night coffee trips, See-more and I laughing as we played on the beach outside of our tower. Cyborg's smile and calm persistience, See-more's lighthearted jokes and sparkling eyes. Then I loosen, tucking the flashbacks away for later, and I relax.

We watch the movie for half an hour, then a crime alert comes in. "My old team," I mutter, checking out the screens. "They split up, as usual."

Kid Flash pauses the movie as I race upstairs and change into my black and purple uniform from the baggy T-shirt and jeans I was wearing. He tosses me my silver-black hairbands, and I clip them in as I jump in the car. I open the car's computer as my redheaded friend drives. "Alright, let's stop 'em at the weapons depot, then you can drop me off at the bank and head for the jewelry store, since you can move faster than me."

"Done deal." He says, and changes lanes to make a detour down a neighborhood street. We get to the weapons depot, where Kid Wykkyd and Gizmo are slipping lasers and guns into their car. I get out of the car with Kid Flash, and I tell the villains, "Kind of underhanded, even for you."

"Jinx!" Gizmo jumps, Kid Wykkyd merely slides his shadowy form closer so he can attack. I shrug at them, and I dodge one of Kid Wykkyd's attacks to deal a blow of my own with a lavender slam to the side of his head. Gizmo's spider legs pop out, Kid Flash ties them together, binding the midget to the thick metal wires. I shoot out a wave of pink energy and miss Kid Wykkyd by a fraction of an inch. A flip and a kick bring him to the floor, another blast and he's unconscious.

Kid Flash leaves me and the car at the bank just down the street, then races away. I'm met by See-more when I get inside, and my heart aches for a small second of time. Then I flash away from the thought and cartwheel to where the green clad teen is standing. I lash out with a burst of energy.

 _I walked from my bedroom to the main room of Hive Tower, conscious of the boys watching me. I pulled a soda from the fridge and popped it open, watching two Billy Numerous clones, Gizmo, and See-more play, and Kid Wykkyd and Mammoth also watched them._

 _"Hey, Jinx! You wanna come play?" See-more asked. One of Billy Numerous's clones elbowed him. "Don't offer her that she can come play, there's not enough controllers. Hey, Billy, stop shootin' me!"_

 _"She can have my controller." The teen handed me an almost flat controller, then taught me which buttons to use. And all of a sudden, he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I froze, and turned to him in a shattered second of my broken life. Then I leaned over, and kissed him full on the lips-_

I slam a purple boot into his side. _Jinx, that's behind you now. You're where you belong-on the good side of the battle._

As I push my former boyfriend to the ground and give the frightened bank employees the sack of money, I feel some form of uncertainty take over my body. If this is the right side of the battle, why do I feel so wrong?


End file.
